


Cuddle monster

by Spiderladslut



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, I have an actual self reflection angst fic I need to update lol oops, Izumo acts like she doesn’t like cuddles, Rin’s Fangs, To anyone who actually likes it the next chap should be up soon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, anyway, like it already isnt obvious lmfao, rin is a cuddle monster, she likes cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderladslut/pseuds/Spiderladslut
Summary: “Your heartbeat is fast again”“Shut Up!”





	Cuddle monster

Izumo tried to ignore the mob of black blueish hair that was on her chest. Her boyfriend was currently softly snoring with his arms and legs thrown over her.

She looked down from her book and couldn’t help the small smile and blush the crept up Her cheeks.

Suddenly though, he let out a pigs snort and woke up. Her eyes quickly went back to her book hoping he hadn’t seen her staring.

”Izumo, you okay? Your heartbeat started beating fast.” Rin sleepily asked rubbing his eyes and yawning. His fangs and catish tounge being shown.

”I’m fine” was her curt response but it didn’t bother Rin at this point. He had gotten pretty used to it.

”Hm okay.” He placed a soft kiss on her neck making izumo blush more. She didn’t say anything but her grip on the book tightened.

”Your heartbeat is fast again”

”Shut Up!”


End file.
